The Changing Room
by dragonofblood16
Summary: All the heroes of 1A have been hard at work, training their special moves for the upcoming Provisional Hero License test. The whole class suffers from stress from the past villain attacks and the fall of All Might. However, some of the girls have other ways of letting off their stress, which Mina discovers while taking a shower in between classes. ToruxMina pairing. Rated M for XXX


**Alright. This one has been an idea of mine for a while now. I hope this one turns out alright. Now, I plan to make more BnHA stories, ones with male characters, but for now, I like making stories that you wouldn't expect to find, but at the same time, would make sense.**

 **Like, for instance, two major female characters fucking, or NOT using the main character for a plot point. After all, the anime already does that. Anyways, it's just an interesting way of writing.**

* * *

The entire class of 1A had been training in Gym Gamma, striving to improve their quirks and beat their rival class, 1B. With the summer coming to an end, and their Provisional Hero License test fast approaching, they had to work hard. After all, they hadn't had nearly enough time to explore their own power with all the run ins with villains this year...

Mina, with her pink skin slick with acid, could say she'd made some progress these past few days, but she was still working on it. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she set back on the task of creating the perfect acid for her Special Move.

Still, she couldn't help but watch some of the boys of the class practice... What, with explosions from Bakugo and Midoriya using his kicks to bust apart rocks, it was fairly distracting. And then there was Todoroki, who was using both his hot and cold sides in tandem. She was almost too shy to even look at him, no matter how confident and bubbly she looked. She was a girl after all.

"Alright, everyone." Aizawa called from the entrance of the gym. "Good work today, class. Now go get dressed and take a break. Lesson's over." As usual, Aizawa was monotone and relatively uninterested in the activities of his students, unless they caused trouble... Which happened relatively often...

"Uuwaah! This was so much fun~!" Jumping off her rock, Mina stretched her aching arms and began walking towards the changing rooms, like everyone else.

"Good job, Mina! You were so cool, dancing up there with your acid. It totally looked like a pro!" A girl in a pink and black suit ran up beside her.

"Yeah, you too, Ochako. I saw you floating up there. Does it really make you that sick?"

"Well... It's a little embarrassing, but yes. But I can stay in the air for longer now!" She seemed to lose confidence for a moment, but the brown-haired girl perked back up immediately.

"You'll do great. Just stick to a regular diet and keep practicing." Another girl joined in, this one much taller, and revealing a lot more skin.

"What do you suggest, Momo? Do you know of any foods that can help with nausea?"

"Well..." She seemed lost in thought. "I'll have to do some research for you, but I'll tell you if I find anything."

"You're the best, Momo!"

The girls continued walking towards the changing room, some of them already taking off odd parts of their outfits. Suddenly, Ochako changed the subject.

"Hey, did you see Midoriya, how he was jumping from on pillar to another? He was soo cool!"

"Yes, that was pretty cool. But did you see how Kaminari was with his new gun-thing?" Jirou joined in now.

"But then Todoroki was super flashy. Did you see his fires? I didn't think he would use when I first met him, but look at him now! So cool!"

"No, Kirishima was cooler. He..."

...

As they reached the changing rooms, the girls continued to talk about the boys. They would never admit who they liked, but it was obvious who liked who. Some even had multiple interests, but they didn't need to decide any time soon. They still had months, years to figure this out.

Of course, some of the students' suits were easier to take off. Momo, who's suit merely covered what it had to, was stripped off quickly and she and Jirou left soon after they were both dressed in their uniforms. For Mina, she was in a skintight bodysuit, plus her shoes, jacket, and mask. Simply said, it took a while to take off.

After it was off, however, like most of the students, she went to shower. Her naked body was still covered in acidic sweat that made her skin feel icky. Under the hot water, everything seemed to wash away...

Taking a towel, she headed into the shared shower, and turned on the water to full hot. Relaxing, she was soon the last one in the changing room.

"Surprise~" a voice from behind whispered and was suddenly hugged from behind. A small squeal escaped her lips. Breaking away, she covered her body and looked behind her, but saw no one.

"Toru~!" She knew it was the invisible girl, since it was hard to mistake that voice.

"C'mon, wanna have some fun in the shower? We have some free time before class, so it's fine!" The bubbly and invisible girl sounded a bit suspicious.

"What do you mean by 'fun'? We're both naked, so we should probably just finish here and hang out after class." Suddenly, two hands grabbed her boobs from behind and squeezed.

"Like this." Mina couldn't help but cry out in surprise. After all, no one had touched her like this. It was even stranger to look down and see two handprints on her pink boobs, but no hands.

"Hey, now. Enough playing, I still need to wash my hair." Removing the two hands, she went back under the water and put some shampoo into her hand. Once her vibrant hair was covered in bubbles, she closed her eyes and massaged the soap into her scalp.

While getting soap in her eyes didn't hurt her, being immune to the chemicals and acids, she still liked closing them while washing. It helped her enjoy it more.

Suddenly, a pair of lips pressed themselves to hers. Shocked by how, what, who, why, Mina opened her eyes and took a step back. She hadn't noticed the invisible girl getting closer to her until she had kissed her.

"Toru! W-What was that for!" The girl just giggled.

"What? You were practically asking for it, closing your eyes while in a _steamy_ shower with me." An invisible hand moved a lock of wet, soapy hair from her face. Heat began rising to her face. "Would you like another one?"

Almost dropping her jaw, Mina was surprised at how easily she had played it off, like it was nothing. While she herself couldn't complain, it was still weird to be kissing a girl.

"Just... I need to rinse my hair." Taking her eyes off where (she hoped) Toru was and let the water fall on her horns. It was probably a mistake to do so because she suddenly felt something rasp against her asshole.

Instantly, a shudder ran through her body.

"T-Toru, wh-what are you-" She couldn't keep her voice when she felt the feeling returned. She could help falling against the wall of the shower, her knees weak. Looking down, she felt hands around her thighs, and a tongue licking at her butt.

"Mmh, Mina. You have no clue how sexy your thicc thighs and ass are. I've been trying find an opportunity to do this for, like, forever~." Her tongue continued to rasp, poke, and circle her sensitive hole.

Groaning, Mina started to... Moan? Surprised, she slapped a hand over her mouth and silenced herself. She didn't want to enjoy this. It was wrong. It was... Exotic? Still, she couldn't help it. The invisible girl was latched to her legs, with hot water falling on her behind. She didn't want to admit it, but it felt... good.

A feeling started rising in her innards. Some sort of heat was beginning to press itself between her thighs, and her legs were shaking slightly.

"Oh, you're starting to enjoy this, huh? You're gonna love this~." Mina felt Toru's ministrations stop, before the tongue returned, this time slipping between her folds and grazing her pussy. A sharp tingle ran up her spine, and she felt her feet begin to slip.

"Toru!" As she fell, Mina practically screamed in surprise, panic, and pleasure. Suddenly, she felt the two hands strongly lift her up. She heard the invisible girl groan before placing her back on her feet.

"Uuah, that was scary..." Breathing hard, Toru removed herself from Mina. "I'm sorry about that," she admitted.

"Oh, uh... No- no problem." She heard Toru's wet footsteps leading towards the exit. "Wait, Toru... Where are you going?"

"I thought you said you didn't want me to do anything~su." Mina heard Toru stop and tease her.

"Well, you've already done that, then just gonna leave me like this?"

"Are you saying you want some more~?"

"I... You're such a jerk..." Sighing, she didn't want to admit her friend was right. The splashing of the shower behind her continued with the silence.

"So? Is that a yes or a no?" A blush came to Mina's already-pink cheeks. "Aww, did you think I'd make it easy~?"

"Yes! Yes, I do. You're so mean..." Watching for Toru, she was suddenly left in silence. "Toru?"

"Boo!" Two hands wrapped themselves around Mina's waist. She felt the girl's body pressed to hers, and in particular, she noticed the two fleshy mounds on her back. The hands began wandering and pulling her towards the shower again.

As the water began flowing down her face, the two hands began cupping her boobs. Leaning back, Mina let out a small moan as she squeezed them. She felt Toru's hips moving up and down against her butt, and she could feel those invisible legs weren't as big as hers.

"Now, turn towards me. I've got a present for you~" Following the instructions, Mina hesitantly let the hands fall and turned towards the sound of her friend's voice.

"Wha-" Before Mina could ask, Toru wrapped her hands around Mina's body, one hand on her back, the other buried in her pink hair, and pulled her towards her. Since Mina was a bit taller than her, she had to lower her head a bit to kiss the invisible girl.

This kiss was far more voracious than the previous ones. And Mina gladly reciprocated. Even though she was shorter, Toru was surprisingly more dominant than the girl with horns. Pressing harder on her, Toru forced Mina against the wall and let her hand wander down and grab one of those juicy cheeks. The act caused Mina to gasp, but she quickly placed her mouth over hers and stopped whatever it was she was going to say.

"Toru. I. Want to. Sit down." Mina managed to say that through her fervent kissing. Acquiescing to her request, Toru slowly began lowering herself to the ground, guiding Mina to the wet floor.

With Mina against the wall, Toru slid onto those thicc thighs and pressed herself against that lovely pink body. Knees on the ground, Toru began grinding against Mina, still kissing the girl heavily. Mina began moaning into the kiss as Toru began wandering across her body.

Suddenly, Toru broke the kiss and started kissing downwards. The girl moved to her neck and laid kiss after kiss on her wet skin, some leaving bright marks. Sensitive to this sort of attack, Mina couldn't help herself from moaning loudly and shuddered. Her hands laid themselves on the invisible girl's bare back and hair, shaking from the pleasure.

Then she left her neck, sliding further down her body and began kissing her chest. Her mouth left a trail of hickeys onto her boobs and Mina felt those lips fall over her dark pink nipple. Her hands began to massage those large boobs as she sucked on them.

All Mina could do was moan and gasp as she felt teeth graze her sensitive areas and the heat kept building. She wanted Toru to keep feeling her, to do more things, to be closer to her. Her hands easily tangled in the invisible girl's hair as she pressed her harder to herself. The wall was the only thing keeping her upright at this point.

"Mmh, Toru~! How did you learn all this?"

"You start learning these things when you use Pornhub. But you're the first person I've ever tried this on. I'm glad you enjoy this, because I'm too busy enjoying you, sexy." She paused for a moment. "Oh, right. You can't see me winking."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Mina sighed.

"As you wish~." She immediately met her friend's lips and held her close. This session didn't last nearly as long as before, since they were both out of breath.

"Well, I've gotta admit, you're pretty cute when you're like this. Cuter than I thought you'd be."

Sliding down Mina's body, Toru slipped between Mina's thighs and eagerly began licking. Surprised from the sudden sensation, she could help moaning out and began slumping down the wall. Those thighs pressed against Toru's head as she dipped her tongue in and out of her pussy, and licking up and down her sensitive folds.

The pressure and heat in her gut was building faster now, until she suddenly felt it release with a wave of pleasure. Moaning louder, Mina fell down the rest of the way, now laying directly on the floor. The water was pouring onto her stomach and Toru's head.

"Wow, your cum tastes interesting. Kinda like, like citrus. Not at all what I was expecting." She made a sound like she licked her lips. "Exciting." Heat rose to Mina's face.

"Oh, um... I'm glad you think that." Mina was still breathing fast, and her heart was racing a million miles an hour. Her body tingled and shook, but she was starting to recover.

"Well, are you ready to repay the favor?"

"What?" Toru laughed before Mina felt her grab her hand. She guided it to her chest and held those pink fingers there.

"Like this. Just do to me what I did to you." Slowly, Mina nodded and leaned down towards the source of her friend's voice and tried to kiss her, but Toru just laughed. "That's my forehead."

Heat was burning in Mina's face and she adjusted to firmly kiss her friend. Those lips felt nice and she locked with them several times before following what Toru had done. Laying her back, Mina laid against Toru's invisible body. She began kissing down her body, attempting to make hickeys, but none were visible. First on her neck, which cause her to gasp and moan lightly. Small grazing of her teeth made her shake. Next was to her chest. She grabbed those two soft mounds and let her fingers sink in. It was strange to see part of her fingers disappear into that squishy flesh. And it made Toru moan louder.

Once Mina had found the two softer spots of skin, she began kissing around it before sucking on Toru's nipples... she hoped. She tried to do the same that had done to her. Using her teeth, she tried to give Toru the most pleasure, but the same moan that she had made.

"I'm surprised you're so good at this." Toru's hands ran through Mina's wet hair as water dripped around them, the shower still going full on her back. Finally, her invisible fingers wrapped around her horns. "Are these sensitive?"

"Um... Yes, a little." Mina had to look up while answering. While they wouldn't hurt, it was like pulling on bone. No to mention that they were rather fragile. She'd broken one of them a few years ago...

"I won't be, like, very rough with them for you." Lying on her back, Toru used Mina's horns to guide her head further south. As she was moved downwards, slowly at that, Mina laid several kisses across her friend's stomach. Since she was invisible, she learned that Toru's body was well toned and rather thin. She was also pretty curvy, though perhaps not as much herself.

Finally, Mina reached a patch of hair. She herself liked shaving off all her pubic hair, but since Toru didn't need to worry about who saw it, she let it grow. Or maybe she just couldn't see it herself?

"Um, you can use your fingers if you're too scared or nervous or anything." Looking up at her invisible face, Mina could imagine Toru was looking up at her. Warm blood filled her face and looked back down, seeing the floor. Breathing heavy, Mina used her fingers to trace along her thigh before touching those sensitive folds.

"Ahh!" Toru suddenly let out her held breath. Feeling around, Mina was careful not to be too rough with her. After a few moments of feeling around, her pink fingers pressed against Toru's hole and her small escaping sounds turned into a moan.

Of course Mina masturbated every once in a while. She knew what to do now, but it was weird to think about doing it to someone else. Especially an invisible girl like Toru.

Spitting on her hand, her finger used the lubricant to easily slide into Toru's pussy. When her finger simply disappeared, it was oddly strange to suddenly see it missing. But the return for Toru's high-pitched moan was well worth it.

"Wow, that feels even better than my own fingers. You can move now."

Setting the speed at first fairly slow, Mina started to pick up speed and ended up inserting another finger. The sexy moans elicited by the girl beneath her was turning her on, bringing the heat back between her thighs.

"Hey, mmh... I have an idea. Ah! Hold still, Mina." Taking the two fingers out of herself, Mina felt Toru move away from her, before two hands guided Mina up onto her knees, and a tongue raked against her pussy.

"Mmh, I love that taste." Gasping, Mina heard Toru's voice underneath her, and the tongue cause her to fall onto her hands. The two hands grabbed her ass and Toru pulled her pink hips closer to the ground. Based on what Mina felt, below her was Toru's thighs. Carefully, while Toru lapped at her pussy, Mina tentatively stuck out her tongue and grazed her friend's entrance.

"Ah, that's the spirit. Uuahh, that feels great!" Toru paused licking while Mina tasted the pussy below her. Using an extra finger, Mina assisted Toru while suppressing a moan. While she could ignore the hair tickling her chin, it was harder to ignore the tongue that kept rasping against her, or worse, pushing deep into her. She attempted to do the same, but she was getting close.

"Oh, yeah. This is definitely going on Youtube."

Hearing that familiar voice, both Mina and Toru turned towards the doorway, where all of the other girls were standing, their phones out to record. Jirou stuck out her tongue, while Momo covered her face in either disappointment or disgust. Ochako and Asui were too busy hiding their giggling at being found out.

Mina quickly jumped off of Toru and hid her face. She lost track of what Toru was doing as soon as her hands left her body. Embarrassment covered Mina's face as she began stuttering out an excuse.

"It's alright. You just have to tell us everything that happened, and we won't tell anyone else. We _might_ even delete this video."

"H-How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Since about the time you came. Though I have to say, I'm curious if you really taste like citrus." Jirou admitted, a devilish look on her face while she fiddled with her jacks.

"Would you like a taste?" Toru's voice suddenly spoke up beside her. Mina couldn't help stuttering and trying to say something.

"Now, that is an amazing suggestion. Everyone, let's hold her down, I want a try." She turned to Mina. "Oh, and if you let me, I'll delete the video. No one else has to know." Her eyes held an evil light.

"... Wha?" Suddenly, eight hands grabbed Mina's limbs and Jirou approached almost menacingly. "Alright, alright! Fine!"

"Now that's a good girl..."

. . .

For the next hour, the boys waited in class, waiting for the girls to arrive. Mineta claimed he'd seen Momo, but no one else saw her at lunch, along with the rest of the girls. Aizawa was grumpy, but he usually looked that way.

Little did they know that all six of the girls were soaked in the showers filled with moans and female cum.


End file.
